Until My Dieing Breath
by x.WeasleyTwinsForMe.x
Summary: Cedric will do anything to get Hermione, even if it takes him until his dieing breath. Cedric Diggory will have Hermione Granger, and God help anyone who stands in his way. Full sum inside!


* * *

**A/N:** _Hello all! This story plot has been bugging me for weeks, so I finally decided to write it down. I've always loved the pairing Cedric/Hermione and I don't think there's enough stories of them together. So hopefully you'll all like my story and the plot too. Any flames will just be ignored, so I wouldn't bother writing them, and reviews are always welcomed. I'd like to know what you think of my story and if I should continue, so please R&R and tell me what you think!_

Full Summary:

Cedric fell in love with her at first sight. Hermione tries her hardest not to feel anything for him. Cedric is willing to give up anything and everything just to be with her. Hermione knows she will never be good enough for him. How is Cedric going to prove to Hermione that he doesn't care what anyone else thinks, as long as he has her? Will Hermione ever be able to see that Cedric loves her just as much as she loves him? Cedric will do anything to get Hermione, even if it takes him until his dieing breath. Cedric Diggory _will _have Hermione Granger, and God help anyone who stands in his way.

**Genre: **_Romance/ Drama/ Angst  
_**Rating: **_M (__Language and mature themes in later chapters)_  
**Pairing(s): **_Cedric/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Harry/Cho (sort of) _

_**Cedric's P.O.V**_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters ...

* * *

**X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X**

**Until My Dieing Breath  
**_-x-_

**Chapter 1  
_Love at First Sight_  
**_-x-_

**X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X**

* * *

**I**'m watching her again. This must be the fifth time_ today_ that I have found myself hiding behind a large bookcase, just watching her as she catches up on her 'light' reading. I don't see why I can't just go over there and talk to her, but I just can't seem to find the confidence to do so. And anyone who knows me well enough would surely be shocked into silence for eternity if they ever found out I don't have enough confidence to go and talk to a girl.

But then again, this isn't just _any girl_.

This is _Hermione Jane Granger_.

The most beautiful, smart, kind, generous, brave, shy, funny, cute...- Yeah, obviously if I don't stop now, I will go on all day. But I mean every last complement. She _is_ beautiful in her own unique way. She doesn't have to be plastered with make-up to look gorgeous. And she _is _smart. Hell, she's known as the smartest witch of her age! And she _is _all those other things I mentioned but just can't remember...

Yet she seems oblivious to all of this. She is always bringing herself down, not listening to any complements I throw her way _(which is a lot__)_. Hermione just shakes her head sadly and murmurs in a distant voice, "You really shouldn't lie, Cedric Diggory, it doesn't become you." She'd then change the subject.

It hurts me to think she thinks so lowly of herself. I've watched her and know her well enough to see she puts on a brave, self-confident front. But really, Hermione is shy and very insecure about herself. And I am the only one who sees this.

I blame her parents.

I know it's a line frequently used by teenagers, but this time it really is the truth. It _is _her parents fault she is so insecure about herself. I remember her telling me about her life at home back when she was in her first year and I was in my third. Her life isn't as perfect as people think it is. In reality, her parents only care about her getting top marks. They have never once told her they love her, and they are hardly ever there when she goes home for break. That's why she usually stays at Hogwarts for Christmas.

And have I mentioned her parents have forgotten her last _three _birthdays?

See why I blame her parents now?

It makes my heart wrench painfully every time I think about how lonely her life must be when she goes back to the muggle world. How can she go through life knowing her parents care more about their jobs than their only child? I could never live that way...

I also blame her friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Weasley in perticular. They just... They don't treat her as a _girl_. She's just another 'one of the guys', as Hermione had once put it. And they take advantage of her too often for my liking, always asking for help on homework or copying her notes from class. And they know they don't have to give anything to her in return. And although Potter is decent enough, always thanking her after she has finished helping them, Weasley is _always _bringing her down, making her cry and feel even more insecure about herself.

In fact, Weasley has gotten so bad that sometimes when I hear Hermione and Weasley fighting, I want to step in and defend Hermione anyway I can- _preferably _with fists involved.

But I know - no matter how horribly Weasley treats Hermione - she would never talk to me again if I ever punched Weasley.

_But that doesn't mean I can't wish I could batter him, right?_

Hermione is totally oblivious to my presence, so I take this time to appreciate her natural beauty. She has grown up a lot since her first year. I love her stunning amber eyes. They are filled with such innocence and intelligence. And her cute button nose, and her full rosy red lips. Her hair is no longer frizzy. It now falls in silky ringlets down to the middle of her back. She's grown since her first year, but she is still quiet short, coming to around 5'4 and is perfectly curvy. Her hair is tide in a loose bun, stray ringlets falling into her eyes, yet she doesn't seem to notice. This gives me a wonderful view of her elegant neck.

I'll be honest now and admit that I have had a few, er... rather... _exciting_ dreams involving me, Hermione and her creamy neck. I can practically _feel_ the silky soft skin of her neck against my lips. I can almost _taste _her, and damn it, I know she would be absolutely delicious. And no, I am not a pervert, but I _am _an hormonal teenage boy, and she _is _stunningly beautiful.

I don't notice until it is too late, but I had let out quite a desperate groan while I had been imagining Hermione's creamy neck. But I just about manage to duck behind a large bookcase as her head snaps up to find the source of the noise.

I am watching her through a small gap between two books. She's looking all around her for the source of the noise, but she soon shrugs and turns back to her book. I let out a breath I had unconsciously been holding.

_What the hell's wrong with you?! _My mind suddenly screamed at myself, _You're Cedric Diggory for Merlin's sake! Yet here you are, hiding behind a bookcase, and for what? A girl! You've talked to her enough times, why should today be any different?!_

I frown, but I know the little voice in my head is right. Its not like this is my first time talking to her or anything. In fact, we have talked enough times to actually consider each other as rather close friends. Or at least I hope she considers me as a close friend. But I seem to always have this unyielding fear that I'm going to do something wrong that will make her upset with me and possibly hate me, and it makes me nervous. I'd never be able to live with myself if she hated me.

_But seriously, what's better? Spying on her like some sort of obsessed pervert, or spending time with her and getting to know her more?_

I take a deep breath and nod to myself. The little voice is right, yet again. I'd much rather be next to her right now, either laughing with her, or sneakily watching her from the corner of my eye as she reads her book, than having to watch her from afar like - as the voice had bluntly put it - some sort of obsessed pervert.

So, I straighten myself out and walk out from behind the bookcase, only to see the spot where Hermione had been reading just a moment ago is now empty. I frown, but it is soon replaced with a beaming smile when I see her on her tip-toes in front of a bookcase, trying to reach a book that is just out of her reach.

And, since I am such a _gentleman_, I decide to help her out. So, I sneak up behind her, making sure to get as close to her as physically possible without my chest touching her back. I have a mini flash back when I see just how close I am to her creamy neck, and it takes all my willpower not to groan out loud _again_. How I would love to run my lips across her creamy ne...-

Instead I reach my hand out and grab the book she had been trying to reach for her.

But, I've now decided I'm in a cheeky and playful mood today, so I don't give the book to her straight away.

Hermione spins around on her heel, and almost falls backwards into the bookcase when she sees just how close I am to her. She looks up at me and I smile cheekily back down at her. I hear her groan in annoyance, making my grin widen, and she rolls her stunning amber eyes at me.

"You do know you're a witch, right?" I ask her teasingly as I swing the book from side to side in front of her face mockingly. Although, I am slightly curious why she didn't just use her magic to get the book.

She blushes beautifully, but doesn't answer my question. "Can I have my book now?" Comes her angelic voice. Really, is there anything I _don't _love about this girl in front of me?

"What, no thank you?" I ask, my smile never wavering.

_"_Ce_dric!"_ Hermione sighs out- quite annoyed mind you.

_"_Her_mione!"_ I mimic her tone of voice, laughing when she tries to reach for the book which I am still swinging mockingly in front of her face.

I quickly snatch the book from her as she goes to grab it, and I hold it in the air just out of her reach, "Tut, tut, tut, Hermione." I shake my head from side to side in mock disappointment and say, "You know, all you had to do was ask." I then bring my face close to her own and turn my face slightly toward the side, I then cup my ear, and say in a teasing voice, "C'mon, now. Just say the magic word, and you'll have your book back."

I can see her glaring at me from the corner of my eye, which only makes my grin widen. I wonder for a moment if faces can actually split in half from smiling so wide, but her angelic voice soon pushes all thoughts to the back of my mind. "Give me my book, Diggory. _Now_."

I almost frown when I hear her call me by my last name, but I quickly shake it off and instead turn to face her again. I'm pretty sure by the way she is glaring at my chest - see how much taller I am than her? - as though knives really _would_ start shooting out of her eyes if she glares long and hard enough, that she is pretty pissed off with me. And I have to smile at the thought. After all, I _love _infuriating her.

"Nope. Sorry, Hermione. That isn't the right magic word." I smile innocently down at her when she rips her eyes away from my chest and instead meets my own eyes - making my breath catch in my throat, as always - and, once again, she glares.

Hermione lets out a frustrated sigh, rolls her stunningly beautiful eyes at me before saying, "Stop acting so childish and hand me my book! I need to finish my Potions homework, but I can't if _you _won't give it back to me!" But I just keep smiling cheekily with an eyebrow raised, making her take a deep breath before crossing her arms across her chest and mumbling out, "So can I _please _have the book."

"Now _that's _the right magic word." I say tauntingly, my smile as big as ever.

I finally hand her book over to her and she doesn't think twice before snatching it out of my outstretched hand and stomping over to the small table where she usually does her homework and goes to study. She flops down onto her seat and opens the book so violently I thought for a moment that the book would split in two. I grin. She's so pretty when she gets all angry and huffy.

Merlin how I absolutely love and adore this girl!

I know she's ignoring me, and I find it amusing. I mean, come on, _no one_ can ignore _the_ Cedric Diggory when he is in the same room as you!

Wait. When the hell did I start calling myself_ the _Cedric Diggory?

And when the hell did I start referring myself to 'he' instead of 'I'?

I mentally shake my head from side to side to get rid of the silly questions that keep popping into my head. I then grin wolfishly before walking toward my beautiful curly haired angel. I take the seat directly opposite her and start drumming my fingers against the desk.

_If there's one thing in this world Hermione Granger can't stand, its when someone drums their fingers against something while she is studying._

And I'm right, as usual. She didn't even go five minutes before slamming the book down on the desk _(As quietly as possible so that she doesn't get thrown out of the library)_ and glaring the glare of death at me. She leans across the table, not noticing that her white school blouse is unbuttoned so I can clearly see down her blouse and see the black and midnight blue laced bra she is wearing, and hisses, "Stop being so _annoying...-._"

But I am to busy staring - with my mouth slightly agape, much to my embarrassment - at the sexy bra she has on. My mouth suddenly goes dry and I can't help but wonder if she has matching panties on- or better yet, _matching thongs_.

It takes all my will power not to ruffly throw her against the nearest bookcase and, well... _have my way with her_.

Is she doing this on purpose? Can she really look _this_ God damn sexy? Where did my innocent little angel go? And, by God, she has well developed _much _faster, before any of the other third year girls! Not that I look at any of the other girls boobs. Only Hermione's. Wait, that really _does_ make me sound like a pervert... but then again I _am_ staring at her breasts when I shouldn't be, so you all must already think of me as a pervert.

Not that I care.

As I just stated, all I want to do right now is _have my way with her_. But I don't think she'd appreciate being thrown into a bookcase, being manhandled and raped by a good friend. I'm already in her bad books because I took that Potions book from her, after all. I don't need to go and rape her to make things worse for myself.

It doesn't mean I can't _fantasise_ about doing all those things and more, though...

"Hel-_lo_. Did you here me, Diggory?" The impatient tone in Hermione's voice snaps me out of my staring contest with her _generous _amount of cleavage, and I blink stupidly at her.

"Err... yeah." I reply slowly, shifting awkwardly as I find a decent size bulge in between my legs.

_Oh, Merlin, kill me now._

"Good." Hermione says with a small smile, and I find myself smiling at her... or rather, at her breasts, but its still at _her. _

She is already immersed in her book and scribbling down on a piece of parchment by the time I am able to get all dirty thoughts of my Hermione and myself doing all kinds of naughty things out of my hormonal teenage mind. And, with nothing better to do but not wanting to leave her side, I decide to stare at my loves beautiful face. I can't help but smile softly at the faces she makes when she is concentrating. She is biting her lip, which is something she only does when she is concentrating really hard, and she has a small frown on her face as her eyes skim the textbook before her.

One of her little golden brown ringlets falls down the side of her face - not that she notices - and I remember back to the first time we ever met. I smile fondly at the memory...

* * *

_"I'm going to go put my school robes on." I tell my friends, Steve MaClene and Michel Evens._

_They nod simultaneously at me before going back to their heated discussion on Quidditch: Who is the better player, Viktor Krum or Oliver Wood?_

_I shake my head and roll my eyes at them, but they are too caught up in their argument to notice, only making me roll my eyes at them again. I walk toward the compartment door and take hold of the handle. As I am about to open the compartment door, however, the door is suddenly flung open, making me loose my footing and making me fall right on top of the person who had opened the door._

_"Ooph!"_

_I land on something soft and warm, but defiantly smaller than myself. I know I am most probably crushing whoever it is that is unlucky enough to be beneath me, but I can't help but stay still for a few moments, the person is just so warm and their body seems to fit perfectly with my own. But those few precious moments soon vanishes as I heard a small moan beneath me, "Oww."_

_I lift my head from the valley of the girl's breasts - where my head had coventantly landed - and my eyes clash with the most beautiful amber eyes I have ever had the pleasure of staring at. I look closer and see that her eyes have small specs of gold mixed with the amber, making them even more unique. When I am finally able to tear my intense gaze away from the unique set of eyes, my eyes begin to roam her face, and my breath hitches in my throat when I see just how beautiful this girl beneath me is. I have to know her name..._

_"Um... Could you get off of me... please?" Came the most angelic voice I have ever heard._

_**She's a fallen angel...** I think dreamily, before the girl's request registers in my mind and I quickly get off of her._

_"OWWWW!" I hear her scream when I am finally on my feet, and I panic. That is _not _the sort of noise that should ever come out of her pretty mouth. That scream is full of pain. When I find out who has caused her such hurt, I will...-_

_"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop moving your arm! My hair is caught on your watch!" My fallen angel screams at me._

_I quickly stop moving the arm I know has my watch on and I look down at it._

_Oh._

I_ have cause this beautiful creature pain._

_My heart squeezes itself painfully at my thought, but I quickly forget about it as I focus all my attention on the girl in front of me. "Okay, I'm going to help you up off of your knees, and then we are going to sit down in my compartment so I can untangle your hair from my watch. All right?" I ask, and my fallen angel nods as well as she can. "Okay, then." I mutter to myself as I help her off the floor _(with much difficulty, and no help from my friends who are watching us as though we are the most fascinating things they have seen in a while)_ and I help her sit down._

_"Ow..." She mutters again, and I feel another sharp stabbing pain in my heart when I hear it._

_**I'm sorry.**_

_I start trying to untangle her hair from my watch, but as I do so, I can't help but notice how smooth and silky her hair feels. Oh, Merlin, I wouldn't mind running my fingers through her hair again and again._

_I take longer than necessary to untangle her hair just so that I can feel the silkiness of her hair for a little longer and burn the feeling into my memory - What? So I have a little obsession with her hair - but finally after about ten minutes of awkward silence, I decide to put the gorgeous girl out of her misery and exclaim, "There we go." And I reluctantly let go of her hair._

_And then she did something that made my stomach burst with butterflies and cause my heart to freeze in my chest. She smiles at me. And, by God, what an amazing smile it is. "Thank you." She whispers out shyly, and I felt my face burn in response._

_**Oh. My. Merlin's. Soggy. Underpants.**_

_**I'm blushing!**_

_"N-No problem." I stutter out, feeling my heart start to hammer against my chest. Maybe she can hear my heart too? Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Steve and Michel could, too!_

_Her smile widens, and my eyes widen along with it. Bloody hell, this girl is breathtaking- literally. "Well, I just came in to ask any of you if you have seen Neville's pet toad? He lost it at the start of the journey and hasn't seen it since."_

_I seem to have lost the ability to speak, so I just shake my head in the negative._

_"Nope, sorry. Haven't seen no toad around here." Michel smiles at the young girl, and I feel a little jealous when the girl blushes at my friend. Michel is such a womaniser!_

_"Oh well. Thanks anyway." She gets up and starts to walk toward the door._

_But before she opens the compartment door, I call out, "Wait!" She stops and turns around and cocks her head to the side like a curious puppy. She's adorable. "What's your name?" I ask her, trying to sound as casual as possible... and failing miserably._

_"Hermione Granger." She smiles that radiant smile again._

_**Hermione...** I think. **Suites her perfectly.** "I'm Cedric Diggory."_

_She nods her head, and with one last "Goodbye!" She closes the door to the compartment behind her. I sigh as soon as she leaves. Why couldn't she stay, even just for a little bit longer?_

_"Looks like Ceddie has a cruuuuuuusssshhhhhhh!" Steve laughs out, and Michel joins in when my face flushes again._

_"Do not!" I pout like a child, but I know it is a complete lie. I hardly know the girl. I only know that her name is Hermione Granger, she is obviously a first year and she is my fallen angel... but I know- I just know I am falling for the girl. And I feel happy about it!_

_I make a promise to myself at this moment. I promise myeslf that I will get to know her, and get her to fall for me. Even if it takes until my dieing breath, I will have her._

_**And God help anyone who stands in my way!**_

* * *

I am knocked out of my thoughts by the hesitant voice of my fallen angel, "Err... Cedric?"

"Hmmm?" I ask, still staring off into space, so I don't see what I am doing.

"Um, Cedric... Why are you touching my hair?" Hermione asks, and my head snaps to hers and my eyes lock with her own. They are filled with confusion and curiosity, but I can see the small blush starting to appear on her cheeks.

I look to see I have captured the stray ringlet I had been staring at earlier, and I am now rubbing it in between my thumb and forefinger. As soon as I figure out what I am doing, however, I quickly let go and blush a whole new shade of red. I must have blindly reached out for the ringlet when I had still been deep in my thoughts; my memories. "S-Sorry." I stutter out, completely mortified. Did she think badly of me now? Did she think I do this to all my friends who are girls? Bloody hell I hope not, otherwise it will be even harder to get her to go out with me!

"Its... okay." Hermione says quite awkwardly.

To hide my embarrassment, I turn my head to the side to look out of the window. I notice everyone seems to be outside. And why not? It is an absolutely beautiful day. I quickly look back at Hermione before making my decision. I stand up and walk to her side of the table. She stares up curiously at me. "C'mon." I say, "Its a beautiful day and instead of waisting the day in this dark and gloomy library, we're going for a walk along the bank of the Black Lake."

She goes to open her mouth and I just know she is going to say no, so I quickly pull my famous Too-Cute-For-Words puppy dog eyes, and I pout my bottom lip out too.

She looks as though she is having an internal battle with herself, but she soon sighs in defeat and nods. "All right." I smile a beaming grin and take her hand in my own and start pulling her toward the exit of the library.

_Soon... Soon I will tell her how I really feel..._

* * *

**A/N:**_ Do you like it at all? If you do send a review and tell me what you liked and what I could improve on. Next chapter will be in Hermione's P.O.V, but I won't say any more than that. _

**x.WeasleyTwinsForMe.x**

* * *


End file.
